Spring
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Dan hari-hari pun berlanjut. [Kise/Kuroko, continuation of make it home]


Ketika Aomine mulai membuka mulutnya dan berkata macam-macam - yang tidak sepatutnya anak berumur kurang dari satu tahun dengar - Kuroko mengangkatnya dengan ringan dan menatap datar pada Aomine. Ia menutup telinga putranya dan berbalik pergi.

Kise mendengus dari balik counter sembari mengocok susu dengan efisien dan bahkan menyelipkan sedikit gula dalamnya, mengundang kerutan di dahi Kuroko dan peringatan, "Ryouta," katanya, meletakkan Ichiro di karpet di mana teddy-bear raksasa (dari Kagami) dan mainannya tergeletak. "jangan menambahkan gula di susu Ichiro."

Kali ini giliran Aomine yang mendengus, membuat Kise mencibir dan kemudian merajuk pada Kuroko. "Ichiro suka bila susunya manis-!"

"Gula tidak baik untuk giginya," Jawab Kuroko datar sembari menambah bubuk dalam botol itu dan mengocoknya lagi, dan menuangnya ke dalam cangkir plastik bergambar pesawat terbang favorit Ichiro.

Kise, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, berangsur ke meja makan di seberang counter, dan menyapa Aomine.

"Momoi menendangmu keluar, Aominecchi?"

Gerakan matanya menyapu surat kabar olahraga itu berhenti, Kise menangkapnya, dan Aomine mendengus seperti biasa. "Wanita dan hormon mereka."

Kise membayangkan Momoi setiap tanggal muda selama ia menjadi manager basket mereka, dan merinding. "Seburuk itukah?"

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk menceritakan rumah tanggaku padamu," Balikan cepat lembaran hitam-putih itu melewati berita sepakbola yang ada di akhirnya, dan Aomine menutup korannya ke meja tamu. "Momoi menyuruhku memberi tahu kalian kabar baik."

Kuroko berhenti mengelap piring yang baru dicuci, dan mengeringkan tangannya ke celemek biru. Kise mendongak dengan penasaran. Ichiro tertawa memeluk teddy-bearnya di sudut.

"Dia hamil 8 minggu."

Untuk sesaat, Kuroko membutuhkan waktu untuk menyambung potongan fakta itu, dan mulai mengerti mengapa Aomine tidak terlihat seburuk biasanya setelah bertengkar dengan Momoi, dan ada gurat tipis yang dicurigainya sebagai kantong di bawah mata Aomine yang sipit, kulitnya yang menghitam oleh latihan.

Kise ambil bagian dalam spontanitas berseru, Selamat, Aominecchi! dan menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum, terang. Kuroko menghela nafas dan tersenyum juga, lebih tenang, dan meletakkan celemek birunya kini di gantungan untuk menyerahkan cangkir susu untuk Ichiro lagi dan menggendongnya ke sofa.

Aomine mengamati gerakannya lewat lirikan yang Kuroko kenal. Memperhitungkan. Ia ingin tertawa kecil sendiri membayangkan Aomine menggendong makhluk kecil replikanya; akankah nanti yang keluar memiliki kulit cokelatnya atau putih seperti Momoi? Apakah wajahnya akan manis atau dengan garis tegas seperti perawakan Aomine? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan.

Jemari Ichiro yang kecil meraih dagu Kuroko, meminta gelas itu dari genggamannya. Dengan berat anaknya di atas pangkuan, Kuroko menuntun Ichiro untuk meneguk susunya pelan-pelan, dan menarik tissue untuk melap sisa-sisanya, putih di sekitar mulut bahkan hidung. Kuroko berpikir akan Kise, mendengar mereka berdua bercakap-cakap mengenai cara-membesarkan-anak dan rencana masa depan.

"Papa," Ketika perdebatan Aomine dan Kise memanas, dan telinga Kuroko mulai terganggu akan hal ini, ia menunduk untuk bertemu wajah Ichiro yang mendongak padanya dan meraih kemejanya. " 'antuk."

Kuroko mengelus rambutnya yang keemasan, kini, di bawah lampu neon ruang makan mereka dan jam malam berdentang di luar lewat suara gonggongan dan tetangga di kejauhan. Aomine bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ichiro perlu tidur." Menepuk pundah Kise, dan menatap anak di pangkuan Kuroko yang kini mengerut dan mengulum satu jari, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata biru, kuning, tak terdefinisikan. Kakinya yang berkaus terlihat menjanjikan. Aomine mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Ichiro singkat, sebelum mengangguk, "Tetsu." dan menunggu Kise mengantarnya hingga ke pintu.

* * *

Di pagi hari, jam tidur Kuroko mengendur hingga matahari mulai bersinar sepenuhnya selama bulan-bulan pertama ia terbangun di pagi buta dan menenangkan tangis Ichiro. Kise tak begitu mudah terbangun, namun bila Kuroko menginginkannya, ia dapat mengelus pipi Kise dan membangunkannya, untuk menghampiri apa yang membuat Ichiro terbangun dalam kamar yang bersebelahan.

Namun, semenjak hari itu Kise melepaskan genggamannya oleh Ichiro yang tergelak gembira; pertama kali tertatih berjalan menuju Kuroko, ia tidak memerlukan alarm lagi.

Tiap matahari menunjukkan sinarnya hingga sampai ke jendela kamarnya, Ichiro akan melompat bangun, membuat sedikit kegaduhan dalam langkahnya, dan melompat ke kasur - atau salah satu sosok orang tuanya yang mendengkur. "Bangun, bangun, bangun!" Serunya riuh, memukul bantal guling maupun selimut dan menerjang Kise, memeluk lehernya dan menggigil tertawa nakal di sana. Anak itu tahu, Kuroko selalu bangun semenjak mendengar langkahnya, sementara Ayah-nya yang penidur ini lebih perlu dibangunkan.

Kuroko meraih dan menggendong badan Ichiro, menyelamatkan Kise dari tidur yang baru didapatkannya setelah jam empat pagi terantuk dan tersandung pulang lewat pintu depan.

"Ichiro," Kuroko menjelaskan padanya, mengenai pesawat terbang dan ayah yang mengendarainya pulang, baru tadi pagi.

Walaupun Ichiro dapat berlari, seperti angin, Kuroko berkonspirasi berdua untuk menggendongnya di pagi hari dan malam. Mungkin untuk mengingatkannya bagaimana Ichiro terasa benar dalam pangkuannya, caranya menggenggam dan mengulum sudut baju Kuroko seakan ia berasal di sana.

Mereka berjalan di atas kaki Kuroko dan Ichiro bercerita di sepanjang dapur, membukanya, dan menjerang teh dan susu dan pancake hingga harumnya menyerebak ke seantero rumah, dan mengisinya dengan tawa.

* * *

Ketika Kuroko mulai kembali mengajar, mungkin ia memiliki waktu sulit untuk menyesuaikan jadwalnya sembari mencoba tidak menolak permintaan akan kurangnya guru di taman kanak-kanak itu. Murid-muridnya merindukannya, kata mereka.

Ichiro tidak mengeluh, dan meminta untuk menggendongnya lebih sering.

Seharusnya Kuroko lebih memperhatikan porsi makan Ichiro, menidurkannya lebih awal dan memeriksa jendelanya tiap malam. Ia mencoba meraih putranya kembali dengan kehangatan yang ingin ia lebihkan, untuk Ichiro seorang. Kadang ia memandang anak itu dan berusaha menghapus gambaran anak-anak kecil lain yang konstan menarik ujung bajunya dan menggambari jarinya dengan krayon, memberikannya mahkota kertas, dan konfesi kekanak-kanakan mengenai aku-akan-menikahi-sensei! bila besar nanti.

Kuroko seharusnya ingat, di balik senyum Ichiro dan matanya yang berbinar, memantulkan Kise; masih ada sisi melankolia yang tersembunyi, dan salah satu pelatuknya adalah distraksi Kuroko dalam menegurnya, dalam menyayanginya.

Kuroko mengambil kain itu lagi dari dahi Ichiro, membilasnya di baskom kecil di atas meja lampu dan pesawat kertas, dan meremas. Derap air dalam keremangan ruang tidur itu membuat Ichiro sedikit menggumam dalam tidurnya. Ia tidak lagi menggigau oleh demam. Dengan hati-hati, Kuroko meletakkan kompresnya.

Ia mengelus telapak tangan Ichiro, hanya sepanjang jemarinya, dan bahkan menggumamkan lagu yang pernah ia ajarkan. Membayangkan segala perkataannya sendiri, tentang malaikat yang menangis setiap kali Ichiro menitikkan air mata, tentang surga. Mengulang ketakutannya kembali yang tidak pernah ia rasakan - ketika Ichiro dengan gontai memeluknya dan Kuroko menyadari demam.

Langkah kaki Kise membuat Kuroko berhenti dalam renungannya, dan ia tahu hari semakin malam. Lampu-lampu telah dimatikan.

"Tetsuya?" Panggil Kise. "Kau lelah. Aku bisa menjaga Ichiro,"

Tangan Kise yang menggenggam bahunya penuh pengampunan, yang Kuroko perlukan kini. Kuroko terdiam sebentar, menatap dan mengingat wajah Ichiro yang kini tidur dengan tenang.

Ketika Kise mengambil kursi dengan hati-hati dan duduk di sebelahnya, Kuroko menghela. "Aku akan berhenti mengajar, setelah ini."

Untuk beberapa saat, Kise tidak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin untuk meresap kalimat itu, dan menalar darimana pikiran itu muncul. Ia pun menyelipkan jemarinya di sela Kuroko yang dingin, dan lelah akan berjaga seharian. Ia menyadari hati Kuroko yang begitu besar.

"Baiklah, bila itu keputusanmu." Bisik Kise. Ia merasa lega, jawabannya tepat, ketika Kuroko meremas tangannya dalam hening. Hanya ada nafas Ichiro, menghembus dan kelopak matanya bergerak oleh mimpi. Kise menambahkan. "Aku akan menjaga kalian berdua."

Ia dapat merasakan senyumannya, walaupun lelah, ketika Kuroko bersandar pada pundaknya.


End file.
